This invention pertains to an enclosure and more particular to a thermal and moisture barrier enclosure for insulating a ceiling entrance to prevent the loss of heat and moisture through the ceiling entrance.
With the ever increasing cost of energy, many building owners, and in particular home owners, have insulated their buildings to prevent the loss of heat. Insulation in various forms is readily available along with storm windows and doors. In homes and other buildings there often is a ceiling entrance. In many homes, this is the only entrance for entering the attic crawl space. The floors of such attics, which is usually the ceiling of the second floor, is most always insulated. A retractable staircase which folds up above the ceiling door is often used to reach the attic area. Although the entire ceiling is insulated, this doorway cannot be insulated in the same manner as the ceiling and such an entrance permits a substantial amount of heat and moisture to be lost from the building.
As disclosed herein, such a loss of heat and moisture is substantially reduced while still providing a ceiling entrance which can be readily used to enter the unheated crawl space of the building.
Although various enclosures have been provided for entrances, no enclosure for use with a ceiling entrance is known.